rpdimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution
In Dimension Number 2, most methods of Pokemon evolution are accomplished differently than in the first dimension. The following is a list of all known methods of evolution and how to attain them. Level-up Any Pokemon that evolves by level-up will evolve when they reach an amount of Power equal to their original evolution level in DN1 multiplied by 50. For example, Weedle evolves to Kakuna at P350 (level 7 x 50), and to Beedrill at P500 (level 10 x 50). Like in DN1, the evolution can be stopped if the Pokemon wills it, and will get the opportunity to evolve again any time he/she increases in Power. Evolutionary Stone Evolutionary Stones such as the Fire Stone, Water Stone, etc. are present, but just as rare, in both dimensions. They work exactly the same way; they evolve the Pokemon as soon as they make physical contact with it. The Power does not matter, just as level does not matter in DN1. Trade Pokemon that would normally evolve in DN1 after having been traded to another trainer evolve similarly in this all-Pokemon world. Anytime a Form is traded, that Form will evolve when passed on to the new Pokemon. This only applies to Pokemon that evolve by trade alone, such as Kadabra, but not Onix. Evolution Items Many items that compliment a trade in DN1 to evolve a Pokemon have other uses in DN2; the Metal Coat, for instance, acts like a suit of armor. When an applicable Pokemon gains a certain amount of Power while wielding or wearing the corresponding item, the evolution occurs. *Poliwhirl + King's Rock: P2000 * Slowpoke + King's Rock: P2000 *Onix + Metal Coat: P2000 *Rhydon + Protector: P2500 *Scyther + Metal Coat: P2500 *Electabuzz + Electrizer: P2250 *Magmar + Magmarizer: P2250 *Gligar + Razor Fang: P1500 *Sneasel + Razor Claw: P1500 *Seadra + Dragon Scale: P2250 *Feebas + Beauty Scarf: P1000 *Clamperl + DeepSeaTooth: P1500 *Clamperl + DeepSeaScale: P1500 *Dusclops + Reaper Cloth: P2500 *Porygon + Upgrade: P1500 *Porygon2 + Dubious Disc: P2500 Happiness Pokemon in DN1 evolve by creating a special bond with their trainers. But in DN2, where there are no trainers, friendships must come from elsewhere. If a Pokemon befriends another and stays with them for a while, they will evolve. The mod decides when the peak of friendship is that pushes the Pokemon to evolution. (If a specific time of day is involved, the evolution can only happen during that time.) Level-up with move Pokemon that originally evolve after leveling up with a particular move in their moveset must reach a level of Power equal to the level they would have learned the move. *Aipom (Double Hit): P1600 *Bonsly (Mimic): P850 *Mime Jr. (Mimic): P900 *Piloswine (AncientPower): P2500 *Yanma (AncientPower): P1650 *Tangela (AncientPower): P1650 *Lickitung (Rollout): P1650 Level-up in a special location A handful of Pokemon will only evolve when they gain Power in a certain location. *Eevee (to Leafeon): Summer Shrine *Eevee (to Glaceon): Winter Shrine *Magneton: Polar Shrine *Nosepass: Polar Shrine Fusion evolution Still other evolved forms are simply the result of multiple Pokemon coming together to form a single entity. All Pokemon involved must be at least the required Power level. The new Pokemon's Power will be equal to the highest among the group involved. *Magnemite x3 + P1500: Magneton *Diglett x3 + P1300: Dugtrio *Beldum x2 + P1000: Metang *Metang x2 + P2250: Metagross *Mantyke + Remoraid + P1000: Mantine Special cases Some Pokemon deserve to be in a group of their own when it comes to evolution. Tyrogue A Tyrogue evolves at P1000 into a form depending on his battle strategy and overall personality. *Offensive: Hitmonlee *Defensive: Hitmonchan *Agile: Hitmontop Wurmple At P350, a Wurmple evolves at random to either Cascoon or Silcoon. This is usually determined by a coin flip. Nincada A Nincada evolves into a Ninjask that also has a free Shedinja form obtained from thin air, as long as the result would not push the Pokemon over the form limit. Power Lemonade Power Lemonade instantly evolves a Pokemon to its next highest form. See the main article for a more information.